


[Commission] The Juri Coaster

by Shivern



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Foot Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivern/pseuds/Shivern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short commission I did a while back featuring Juri, and of course, her feet. Not my particular cup of tea, but the commissioner was happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Commission] The Juri Coaster

“This looks like a fitting seat for someone such as I!”

Juri laughed as she planted her butt directly into his face. Her weight of her still clothed body held him down, unable to move even if he wanted to. The onlooker from her fight had caught her eye, and she'd taken it upon herself to drag him away to a nice, secluded area. When she asked him to undress, he was rightfully flustered at first but she convinced him of the right choice to make. Pinning him down, she began to rub around his groin with her feet. He shuddered underneath her, her feet were unreasonably pleasurable as they teased at his rapidly hardening cock. What he'd expected was a rough, gritty feeling but this was soft, almost silky.

“Hahaha, what a pervert! Do you actually like this? They are  _ my _ feet after all, and I'd deemed you unworthy of anything else but them, but look at you go! Let's see exactly how much you like them. You'll show me, won't you?~”

She began to trace along his shafts with her toes. He quivered at the faint touch as she passed over his sensitive tip. Her large toe filled along his crown, his hips squirming at the sensation. Juri gave a bemused chuckle as his tip began to ooze precum. She took it as a sign to really test him. The soles of her feet pressed together around his shafts and started to follow it up and down. Her toes teased at his head whenever they reached the top, the sticky clear fluid the came from it coated her skin. It even began to run down his length, her bare feet slathering it around as the moved. She increased her speed, his body squirming all the more in response. The ‘lubricant’ he'd been letting out began to make loud  _ schlicks _ as their slickened flesh rubbed together. Juri chuckled at his body’s fits as pleasure overtook him. 

It came so quickly he couldn't react. At the rubbing, the teasing, the feeling of her soft skin, perhaps even the firm butt pressing into his face. It was too much for him. He let out a muffled grunt as his muscles spasmed. Rope after rope of cum ejected from his tip. The land firmly on Juri’s feet, a small moan escaping her mouth at the feeling of the warm spunk on her skin. She didn't slow, her soles continued to rub, each motion pumping another thick strand of seed from him. Her feet were well covered by the time he ran out of fuel. His throbbing cock still stood tall, unwilling tall bow out after a single round.

Scooping up a small amount of the gooey load he'd unleashed with are finger, she brought it to her mouth to taste. “Mmm…! Perhaps I was wrong, with cum this good I suppose you earn a little more than just my feet. A deign you worthy; I hope you realize how lucky you are.” Juri tasted a little more before she decided to up it a notch.

She began to change position, leaning down close to his shaft. Her hips still pressed down on him, now her cooch was close to his face. He was tempted to make a move but no doubt she'd do something to him that would make him regret it. He jumped as he felt something wet glide over his tip. Puffs of hot hair blew down onto his groin, he shuddered with each one. It was her tongue he realized as she began to lick up and down his rod. She let out a small groan as she tasted him and found him adequate. Her tongue swirled around his head, tracing the rim of his crown, before she lunged down onto him. Her warm, moist orifice enveloped him, her oral muscle still sliding around him. It twisted and poked at him, lapping up any pre that was beginning to flow from his aching head. Her lips clamped down on him as she bobbed aggressively along his length. Juri let out a few hungry moans, trying to coax what she wanted from him. 

She'd have it soon enough.

It was if a dam broke, his hips bucked weakly as his muscles tensed. The woman atop him moan approvingly as his cum filled her mouth. It want clumped up into individual shots m, as would be the norm. A combination of her suction around him and her expert coordination had him releasing a veritable stream of sperm into awaiting maw. Her tongue teased the underside of his head playfully, trying to push his buttons even while in the middle of an orgasm. He heard her loudly gulping it down as more hot seed continued to empty into her mouth. And yet she kept bobbing, sucking, licking. The pinned man felt something he'd never felt before as a second climax overtook the first. 

Juri was pleasantly surprised as a second rush of gooey cum came from his tip. She drank it down greedily, sucking on him until it was over. “Ahhhh… that wasn't half bad. Perhaps some time I may grace you with my presence again. I bet a pervert like you would die to be pleasured by me a second time, right?” She waited for a response, but none came. 

Lifting off of him, she saw his eyes shut, mouth slightly agape. He'd passed out during his dual orgasms undoubtedly. Juri shrugged to herself and went back to sucking on him as he softened. One last spurt of cum rushed out of him as he went limp. No doubt he'd had one last, weak climax, a last hoorah before his ride was done. She'd accepted his last gift before standing, releasing his body from his soft butt, and then walked away. No doubt she'd see him at her next fight, he was certainly an exceptional one. After all, most of the men in the crowd were there for her. All hoping for another ride on the Juri Coaster.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).


End file.
